


Did you order a bowl of soup and some warm feelings?

by BFCentral



Series: Fox manager [4]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy ZOOL day lads!, It's just... worm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/pseuds/BFCentral
Summary: "As they parted for the night, everyone’s hearts felt full and warm, as if filled with lovely homemade soup."Happy ŹOOĻ day!
Series: Fox manager [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Did you order a bowl of soup and some warm feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Set kinda right after Nanairo Kitchen event/setting from Manager AU.
> 
> (Haven't read the full translations yet, so sorry for any mistakes!)

‘Are you sure they aren’t suspecting anything, Haruka? You were so eager to take this portion with you-’

‘Come on, I told them it’s for a friend.’

‘But you don’t have frie- eugh-’ Torao earned an elbow in between his ribs from Minami, who was still smiling serenely to them. 

Their shoot for Nanairo Kitchen was done and three members of ZOOL were waiting in front of the entrance. Haruka was holding a plastic bag with a meal packed inside it. That’s what they had prepared today and since there was still some left, they took it, saying they didn’t want it to go to waste. Minami looked at his watch and sighed.

‘At this time our friend for sure is hungry, so we better hurry. What is taking Inumaru-san so long?’

‘Oh, it’s someone whose name starts with N and ends with E’ Haruka said and grinned at Torao who stuck a tongue at him. He would let it slip this time!

‘I should’ve expected that… Let’s go get him before he flies away with the power of love. You have a chance to redeem yourself, Midou-san.’

‘Yeah yeah, comin’, my princess.’

Once they managed to separate Touma from Idolish7 center and said their goodbyes to the rest of the other group members, they called for a cab to pick them up and go to one specific place in Ginza. Thanks to the streets being quite empty, they reached the place fairly quickly and got to the building all of them knew very well. Once they stood in front of a familiar door, Minami pulled out the keys and opened them.

‘We are back!’ Touma exclaimed loudly and went inside, the rest of them following and taking off their shoes. It was a bit dark in the flat, a big TV screen being the only source of light in the room. The person they came to visit was splayed on the couch and-

‘No way, he’s already asleep? What’s wrong with old people. Will I behave like this when I reach 30?’ Torao said and went to the couch ‘Oi, wake up, Ryo-san. We got you some nice stuff.’

The man almost jumped when Haruka placed the bag on his stomach, opening his eyes and looking at them surprised. He blinked a few times and yawned, slowly sitting down.

‘You are really loud, you know? I just dozed off because the movie was so boring.’

‘Oh, was it? You know who wasn’t boring? Us!’ Haruka sat down next to him ‘If only you had the courage to show yourself to the rest already, instead of hiding in your flat, Ryo-san.’

Minami switched the light on, making Ryo use his hand to shield his eyes from it. As his eyes adjusted he slid it across his face.

‘We aren’t gonna talk about it.’

‘You always say that!’

‘There, there, Isumi-san. I know it’s a good strategy to attack your enemy when they are sleepy, but you know Ryo-san isn’t like that’ Minami went to the kitchen and pulled out 5 mugs, filled a kettle with water and put it on the cooker.

‘I agree with Haru though, you should watch us, Ryo-san! We had tons of fun with everyone and I’m sure you would enjoy it as well! We split for a few teams and had different tasks to do. They even told us that we can take the leftovers home. Oh and yeah, we brought you food.’

Ryo looked into the bag and pulled out a bowl packed into foil. He could already feel a nice smell coming from it, his stomach was definitely telling him that it was a good idea to dig into it.

‘You didn’t have to, you know.’

‘We knew you would say that, that’s why we had to’ Torao slumped onto the couch next to them ‘It’s gonna be the best dish you ate in your entire life, so be grateful!’

‘Oh is it! I wonder if you can beat those chefs from around the world! So, what is the special ingredient that you used to make this, hm?’

‘Uh, I don’t remember what ingredients were exactly used in this one…’ Touma scratched his chin ‘Guys?’

‘Ryo-san, this meal will be better than any meals you’ve ever eaten in your entire life for a simple reason…’ Minami began to put mugs filled with tea on the table ‘That’s because it was made by us. Does that satisfy you?’

The man looked at all of them grinning at him and laughed, shaking his head.

‘I guess it does. Now, you better tell me what I have missed because I’m curious. And no, there is no ‘you will watch later’ answer!’

***

‘I really wish I could see you trying to handle eggs gently, I can’t imagine you doing that.’

‘You don’t know what else I am capable of, Ryo-san! And after that we…’

They spent the rest of the evening talking about their shoot for Nanairo Kitchen while Ryo was eating the food they prepared. It was really good, he had to admit. It wasn’t top tier cuisine he ate in his life, but there was something different about this meal. Maybe Minami was right and it tasted so good because they prepared it? 

He was quite happy they thought about him, but he wouldn’t say it aloud. Too embarrassing.

‘So, Kujo Tenn wasn’t bullying our Haruka? That’s new, I thought I would need to throw hands.’

‘You better don’t throw anything at Trigger anymore! We are now good… kinda. I hope you will also follow us.’

‘...You know it’s not that easy, piggy. If I could just flick my fingers and make them forgive me, then I would probably do it’ He put another piece of vegetable into his mouth ‘I’d rather not risk.’

‘Coward.’

‘Hey!’

‘Come on you two, you behave like kids! Though, I need to agree with Ryo-san’ Touma said ‘No one really knows that Ryo-san was let go in the end. I feel like if he suddenly showed up around, things would get uncomfortable.’

‘We are doing fine in terms of relationship with Trigger, but yeah. I mean, they still don’t know about shit we have done before so…’ Torao looked at Ryo ‘So proclaiming happily that ‘Ryo-san is actually our manager!’ would probably make them instantly break ties with us.’

‘I don’t want it… I mean, I want to be in a good relationship with Trigger and have Ryo-san go places with us…’ Haruka mumbled ‘It’s kinda depressing to see the other groups with their managers and the place for you is always empty.’

All of them went quiet. That’s right, Ryo being their manager would certainly shock all groups, especially Re;Vale. The news about him being released from custody and given freedom in exchange for leaving Tsukumo Productions didn’t reach anyone but ZOOL, who insisted on Ryo coming back to them. Ironic, how they wanted someone like him back.

‘Can’t help it. I will continue working with you, but once this thing gets out…’

‘It will at some point. While I agree it may cause some trouble, I think you can’t hide forever, Ryo-san… That’s why it would be a better idea to stand up and show your face to the others instead of hiding and waiting until someone catches us red handed’ Minami took his cup and drank a bit of his green tea ‘We can only speculate how it will end.’

‘It will end badly, you know it! You already made things bad when you asked me to take care of you, even if you were free-’

‘So what? You agreed. Don’t lie, you wanted to continue producing us.’

Ryo went quiet, giving Torao a pout in response.

‘You know, we already took a big step when we actually apologized to them… They may not want to forgive us and Ryo-san, but at least I will feel at ease if we could continue doing what we love. All of us’ Touma smiled ‘We went through so much together I don’t want to give up. I mean… even if the world refuses us, we will still fight it, right? That’s what you wanted us to do, Ryo-san.’

The man put down the bowl and chopsticks and sighed. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for his answer, their eyes almost drilling holes in Ryo’s body.

‘You know what. At first I thought you are just plain stupid for asking me to do this. I thought that you went through some weird Stockholm Syndrome and you just couldn’t let go. But the truth is… I’m glad you decided to stick with me.’

‘...That’s it?’

‘What do you mean, that’s it? I’m pouring my heart out for you here!’

‘If you truly hated being with us you would’ve never agreed, idiot! Stop being tsundere and just admit you love us, dammit.’

Haruka pouted, which resulted in Ryo bursting out in laughter. He ruffled the boy’s hair and smirked.

‘I will, when you admit you made extra sure the soup tastes great for my sake.’

‘Get your hand off me, old man!’

With the resounding laughter filling up the flat, they continued to bicker until it was the time for sleep. As the others had already gone ahead, Ryo approached Haruka standing in the kitchen.

‘Haruka, you know… I really loved the soup. Thank you.’

‘Hmph. You better do, I did my damn best.’

After a while of silence, Ryo sighed.

‘Next time, I might really need to go with you. What if you forget to bring me food and I starve?’

‘Then you will deserve it. But if you come, we can go with Mina to that ramen shop he likes.’

‘Mhm. Can’t wait.’

In the dark room, Haruka’s eyes seemed to shine a gentle light. How could he say no when this kid looked at him like that?

‘I think the bathroom is free, so you can use it now. Sleep well, Haruka.’

‘Mhm. You too.’

As they parted for the night, everyone’s hearts felt full and warm, as if filled with lovely homemade soup.

**Author's Note:**

> I love ryozool you guys have no idea
> 
> bamco pls give me them being casual and nice in p5


End file.
